One issue with communicating data wirelessly is the efficient use of the wireless channel. Some wireless communication protocols, such those of the IEEE 802.11 standards, communicate both data and control packets on the same channel. In the case of certain control packets, such as acknowledge (ACK) packets, the transceiver, for example, needs to switch modes (e.g., from receive (RX) mode to transmit (TX) mode) to communicate ACK packets. This mode switching results in delay due to, among other things, transceiver reconfiguration.
Thus, there are general needs for wireless communication devices and methods that provide improved throughput including increased peak-to-average throughput and reduced transport latency.